Gohan:Fury of the golden fighter
by Kakarot-Matt
Summary: Mr Satan comes to orange star high to speak to the students, but what hidden demons might be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Gohan: Fury of the golden fighter**

A month had passed since Gohan started attending Orange star High, and although he was quickly branded the class nerd he found an unlikely group of friends, first there was Gohan's childhood friend Lime, secondly Erasa – one of the most popular girls in the year if not the school, she is known for having access to all the gossip and is generally very bubbly and giddy, oh yeah she was kinda hot too, thirdly there was Sharpner – he is captain of the school boxing team, self proclaimed stud and highly popular for his sporting prowess, and aside from his cockiness really solid friend, finally there was Videl Satan – daughter of the world champ Mr. Satan and private crime fighter working with the police in Satan city, thankfully she had not inherited any of her fathers flaws and although a bit nosy at times Gohan definitely regarded her one of his closest friends. Even surrounded by all his friends today was not a day Gohan, or Videl for that matter, was looking forward to Hercule Satan was coming to speak to the whole school, things could only end badly.

Gohan had woken early, in truth he hadn't really gotten much sleep, he really didn't want to sit through one of Mr Satan's macho "im the world champ" speeches, but due to his mothers insistence that he not miss a single day of his schooling he would be forced to sit through hours of Satan's droning, reluctantly Gohan got washed and dressed then made his way downstairs to the kitchen his mother already up and waiting for him.

" morning mum" Gohan moaned

"Gohan sweetie good morning, your up early dear I haven't even finished your breakfast yet." Chi-chi replied.

"I know but the thought of listening to Mr S all day kept me awake," Gohan paused for a few seconds "Do I really have to go mum?" he pleaded.

"Now Gohan we discussed this yesterday" Chi-chi scowled "I will not allow you to turn into a delinquent just because some idiot man is going to bore you to death all day."

"Yes mum" Gohan decided to just drop the matter.

"now why don't you go get your brother up for a change, breakfast is almost ready." Chi-chi turned back to the stove and began humming.

A short time later a well fed Gohan was on his way to school, due to the fact that he didn't get much sleep and really couldn't be bothered to fly Gohan had opted to take the flying Nimbus, as usual Gohan touched down outside Lime's house she was normally waiting for him, but due to his early rise Gohan was running a good 30 minutes early, he approached the door and knocked... carefully.

"coming, just a minute" came Lime's voice

"there's no rush its only me" Gohan replied

"Gohan, wow you're early," Lime said opening the door "im guessing you didn't get much sleep last night then."

"yeah I was up nearly all night, in the end I went for a fly with Icarus" he explained.

"Don't worry so much silly, you can just meditate through Satan's speech and I'll bring you out of it when he's done." Lime reassured with a smile.

"Thanks Lime that would be great, well are you nearly ready to get going, we should meet up with the others so we can all get seats together... near the back although I don't think that will be too much of a problem somehow" Gohan chuckled.

20 minutes later Gohan, Lime, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner were filing into the schools converted sports hall, the only place big enough to accommodate the entire school, as anticipated the rest of the school was hurrying to get as close as possible to the speaking podium, this allowed Gohan to lead his group of friends easily to the top row of seating furthest from the podium and watch the chaos ensuing below.

"why do we have to be so far away?" Sharpner grumbled

"Because I don't want to spend all day listening to my fathers 'look at me im great' speech... I get enough of that at home," Videl answered " and being this far away provides good cover for our own conversation."

"Yep everyone else will be too engrossed to even notice." Lime added.

"plus the fact I will be meditating so I need to be well out of sight , I have a tendency to float" Gohan chuckled.

"Awww come on Gohan, I thought you could tell us more about yourself and your family now we know you're 'the Great Saiyaman'." Videl protested.

"well ok, you are my friends I suppose you deserve to know, but some stuff will have to wait till we are in a more private area, you never know who's listening." Gohan whispered airily.

" great thanks Gohan." Videl leaned over and hugged Gohan.

"hey how come you never hug me" Sharpner protested.

"COS YOU ARE AN INSUFFERABLE ASS, AND GOHAN IS A SWEETIE !" Erasa yelled in his ear.

This caused the throng of students below to stop dead for a few minutes to stare up at the group in total disbelief at Erasa's outburst, she quickly shot down behind the row of chairs in front of her in embarrassed.

"ok nothing to see here" Gohan casually waved down at the school with his trademark grin.

"wow" was all Videl managed to get out.

As the rest of the school settled into the remaining seats, most grumbling at the distance between them and the champ the headteacher approached the speaking podium with the sound tech, they fiddled with various wires and did some sound checks before the head addressed his pupils.

"good morning scholars of Orange star high, as you are aware we have organised a guest speaker today to reward your continued dedication and excellent aptitude tests," sensing rising unrest in the student body he decided to drop the rest of his prepared speech " errrm, so without further ado here's the champ himself, HERCULE SATAN!"

Hercule entered to a thunderous applause and deafening screams of 'champ, champ, champ', he stood behind the podium and punched the air in his classic pose, he held it for several minutes while the chanting died down.

" aahahahaha, greetings leaders of the future, it is an honour to be asked to impart my wisdom and advise to such promising young people..." Mr Satan launched straight into the speech his PR rep had prepared for him.

"Right now my father is spouting his PR crap we can get our own little party started" Videl observed, a little too enthusiastically Gohan thought.

The morning seemed to fly by for Gohan and his friends, the whole of Satan's morning speech had been mostly some bullshit composed by his publicists to make him look good, this time was spent be Gohan exchanging some not too telling secrets with his friends and generally mucking about having a laugh.

"wow so you know all the fighters from the previous tournament, the ones with the light tricks where the arena was destroyed." Sharpner recounted.

"I still cant believe that Son Goku is your father, although now I know I can definitely see the resemblance" Videl thought aloud.

"You must have such an interesting social life with all those wacky people as your friends, I always thought you just studied at home." Erasa admitted.

"yeah it can be pretty crazy at times," Gohan chuckled "I remember this one time where Vegeta caught Krillen and Roshi watching Bulma get her bathing suit on, boy there was fireworks that day."

The students filed back in after lunch, Gohan and friends once again returned to the back this time with no protests from Sharpner it was safe to say he was now more than interested in whatever stories Gohan had to tell.

"so what adventures are you going to tell us about this time Gohan?" he asked.

"actually im goin to skip this half and meditate, Lime knows quite a lot about me, im sure she has a few good stories about some adventures we had with my pet haiya dragon." Gohan emphasised the last few words, getting the desired response.

"wow really?" Erasa asked.

"totally, Icarus is great" Lime winked.

Mr Satan once again took the stand and began his droning, this was Gohan's cue and quickly put himself into a light trance while Lime began telling the others about Icarus. Unfortunately Mr Satan's speech soon took a turn for the worse when the topic turned to the Cell games.

"Oh god he did not just bring that up." Lime interrupted herself.

"Jesus he's not on about that again is he" Videl sighed.

"As you all know, I Mr Satan single handedly destroyed Cell and saved you all..." Mr Satan began flashing his famous peace sign.

Gohan's eyes shot open and he sat bold upright with his face looking like thunder, Lime grabbed his arm and turned his face to hers.

"now just stay calm and don't do anything stupid." she commanded

"I will as long as he leaves my friends out of it."

Just then a question was shot at Hercule,

"what about that blonde guy and kid that fought Cell before you Mr Satan?" the voice asked.

"what about them? They were all worthless losers when it came to the real fighting, then I had to take over, all you saw was a bunch of fake..."

Lime glanced across at Gohan who's eyes were starting to flash teal and back to black.

".. weak..."

Gohan's eyes turned fully teal, drawing the attention of his friends,

"um Gohan are you ok?" Erasa asked

"are his eyes a different colour?" Sharpner observed

"cowardly, cheating..."

It wasn't often that Videl had seen Saiyaman lose control when fighting crime, but on one occasion she had noted he had whipped up a strong wind and been surrounded by a glowing white aura, she had remembered as it was her life in danger that had caused pure fury unlike any she had witnessed from the normally calm crime fighter, and sure enough the air began to swirl around her friend causing his clothes and hair to rustle.

"scum" Satan finished.

Gohan erupted with a white aura now dancing around him.

"I'll kill him" Gohan breathed coldly

"No Gohan wait" Lime reached out for him but he had faded out.

"I see, thank you Mr Satan" the voice said once again.

Suddenly Gohan was next to Satan on the podium in glowing glory,

"SATAN" he yelled causing Hercule to stumble back in surprise,

all eyes were now fixed on Gohan, the most gentle and unconfrontational person possibly in the world and he looked ready to kill the champ where he stood.

"how dare you" his aura flaring " how dare you insult my friends and disrespect my father, the man that saved your life and that of everyone in this room..."

Videl was in conflict with herself, she knew her father could be in real danger Gohan had nearly killed the thugs that were holding her hostage, but equally she knew big secrets were about to be revealed. Lime as if sensing Videl's internal battle put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"you shouldn't interfere, Gohan would never hurt him just teach him a lesson, and your father has had this coming a long time"

Videl just nodded. With a flash of golden light Gohan transformed into super saiyan.

"I should kill you" Gohan whispered to Satan

" No please don't kill me mister delivery boy" pleaded Satan dropping to his knees.

"oh my god, Gohan's the golden fighter too?" Videl said disbelievingly.

"hahaha, good you know who I am and im not going to kill you" Gohan laughed "you are a pathetic weakling and not worth my time, humiliation is a far better tool than your death" Gohan said almost Vegita like.

"oh thank you sir"

"don't thank me yet Satan your popularity may take a serious nose dive"

just as Gohan was preparing his demands for Satan something crossed his senses, and he lost track of Vegita's usual energy signature.

"Gohan help!" Lime screamed

Gohan turned too slowly and was caught in the chest by an energy beam, he hit the floor and a dark figure moved over him.


	2. please take the poll

**Poll**

hello readers I would like to encourage you to please take part in the poll on my profile page it would help me focus my projects more and see what material you are liking/wanting from me.

Thanx for your time, Matt.


	3. Chapter 2

**Kidnap and invasion**

The dark figure loomed over Gohan although avoiding getting too close, Gohan allowed his golden aura to fade hoping to give the attackers a false sense of security and himself time to asses the situation. Whoever these people are they were clever Gohan hadn't sensed them at all till Lime screamed and now they seemed to be concealing their power, still not enough to fool Gohan's heightened senses.

"I think he's out" the dark figure yelled turning his back to Gohan,

Taking his chance Gohan was on his feet in an instant,

"Oh you think" he said smoothly.

The figure turned back to Gohan horror etched into his face as a fist was plunged into his stomach and he slumped forward unconscious, Gohan tossed him aside.

"Now he's out of it" Gohan remarked

"Gohan are you ok?" Lime shouted from across the hall

Gohan found her with his senses, Lime and his friends were being held by the strongest of the thugs, Gohan never moved his eyes from the large man in front of him obviously their leader and answered,

"yeah sure, from an attack that weak I barely even got scratched."

"Im impressed boy, the same attack messed your friend Vegeta up quite badly." he smirked "I am Giltia first aid to Mobius monarch to the Frost empire, we claim this planet for the expansion of the empire."

"over my dead body" Gohan challenged calmly.

"that is what your friends said, they almost got their wish" Giltia motioned to one of his men and 3 badly beaten bodies were dragged in, Krillen, 18 and Vegeta.

"my friends what have you done to them?" Gohan demanded anger rising.

"nothing yet, but unless you pledge your allegiance to us you and your friends will be no more."

"hahahaha" Vegeta raised himself into a sitting position "you fools are so predictable, taking us to blackmail the boy with, as if we could be taken that easily now you have gathered the most powerful warriors on this planet in the same place, you are the creators of your own doom."

"how can this be, you assured me he was taken care of." Giltia cursed,

"as much as it pains me to say it, I knew I could not deal with you all myself but with the boy we can toss you off this planet, no one comes into my home and threatens me." Vegita powered up in a flash of golden light.

"wondered when you would make your move Vegeta" Gohan smirked.

"shut up brat lets just get this over with, just cos I need your help does not mean I like it."

" huh ok then," Gohan brought his aura back to life "hang on guys this wont take long."

"Fools you cant take us all, men dispose of these two pests." Giltia ordered.

Gohan and Vegeta dropped into their stances back to back as a swarm of thugs approached from all sides, and Vegeta made a somewhat surprising statement,

"I got your back kid"

"err... thanks I got yours too" Gohan responded astonished at what he was hearing.

"and be careful kid, they have been concealing their true power much like us, this may not be as straight forward as you think."

"got it"

As the two became totally surrounded the group moved in slowly occasionally firing off a Ki blast as if to test their prays reactions, all of which were deflected with ease, once the gap had been closed to a few feet they stopped, all those with a clear shot of Gohan and Vegeta let rip a hail of Ki blasts, on their own these blasts were nothing but together were fairly troublesome.

"shouldn't we, oh I don't know, fight back?" Gohan yelled

"just give them time to see their actions are useless before we totally crush them, its so much more fun" Vegeta smirked.

The hail stopped and the dust cleared to reveal... two completely unharmed Saiyans,

"that must mean its our turn Vegeta" Gohan smirked now rather enjoying playing with these people.

"Indeed" Vegeta agreed, "lets take things to the next level and show these fools who they are dealing with."

with a fire that neither had felt in years the two warriors dropped to their stances and quickly charged their ki white auras flareing around them a unnatural wind blowing through the now wrecked building, with a flash of golden light and blast of raw energy the two assended knocking back most of the thugs.

"pathetic" Vegeta spat

"i wouldnt be so sure vegeta , check out their power levels" Gohan pointed to a group lurking near the back.

"yes thats almost impressive" Vegeta agreed.

Without warning the group of 4 phased out and moments later Vegeta was flying through the rear wall, while Gohan narrowly avoided the same fate by using an afterimage, Gohan regrouped with Vegeta outside.

"they got enough fight for you Vegeta?" Gohan asked sarcasticly

"ha funny boy" Vegeta snarled.

The 4 blasted through the wall and now stood facing the two saiyans, a blue aura dancing round their body.

"you are not the only ones who know how to raise their power levels" they spoke in concert " we are the enforcers, prepair to defend yourselves."

again the blue aura engulfed them, Gohan and Vegeta found themselves in a very real power struggle, on their own they were no match for the saiyans but working as a team they kept the two on the deffensive, minuets passed and the group broke.

Catching his breath Gohan turned to Vegeta, "this technique they use to boost their power seems to work similarly to the Kaio-Ken, if thats the case we can force them to their limit and stress their bodies like what happened to my father when he faught you."

"yes his body was useless afer that, we may need a diversion to give us time to power up these freaks have insane speed."

"i got just the thing cover your eyes, SOLAR FLARE..."

"where are you taking us you beast" videl yelled

Giltia just smirked and continued on his flight path, these humans were patheticly weak and their planet divided perfect for occupationhis master would be pleased with their new acquisition.

"hey im talking to you" Videl shouted thrusting her elbow into her captors ribs, "where are you taking us."

"somewhere where you can be of use to us, you see we are going to need workers for our equipment and you four have voulunteered to be our first installment."

"you know you have made a big mistake taking us" Lime started

"really im curious, how so?" Giltia asked amused

"When my Gohan is finished with your goons hes goin to hunt you down, if he can face the Ginyu force and kill Cell he sure can take care of you bullies." Lime finished.

"oh I dont think your little friend Gohan will be in any condition to come to your rescue once my enforcers have had their way with him." Giltia chuckled

"Gohan has been there for me and this planet in its darkest times, he has saved us dozens of times, I believe in him."

"me too" Videl added " when fighting with him as saiyaman he has saved me from worse situations than this" Videls voice dropped to a solem tone, " I have also witnessed his terrible rage, it was wild and uncontrolled, once when he thought I had been killed along with dozens of others, the bodys of those crooks were never found, I think seeing him like that was more frightening than the thought of death."

"stop babbling child you words mean nothing to me, there is no force in the universe that can stand up to my enforcers."

BOOOOOM, a massive explosion went off far behind them sending shockwaves through the atmosphere, Giltia stopped mid flight and turned there was a mass of pure energy like a shell covered a large area, suddenly it shattered sending more shockwaves over them all and a large amount of dust and debri into the air.

"there its over, your friend is no more."

"NOOOOOOO GGOOOOHHHAAAAANNN"

Limes scream could be heard echoing on the breeze as they were once more in full flight.


	4. message for readers

hello readers sorry i havent been updating much, i have currently got some chapters under way so please bare with me i got a lot going on at the moment so i'll updade when i can, thax Matt


End file.
